Kuroko story
by Darknight Emperor
Summary: when kuroko team and gom team go to a camping trip. where kuroko tells the gom a story they won't forget .
1. Chapter 1

Seirin and the rest of the other teams form different schools were on a buses driving pass a welcome sign of the town name that said welcome to Willow Creek. All the coaches stood up to tell their teams that they will be arriving to towns cabins soon so the boys have to make sure to take everything off buses.

When everyone did arrive to there camp sight and off the buses they could not help but feel shiver at what they saw, cabins were far apart form each and it did not help that cabins looked like cabins form horror movies you see were you see people get killed.

" Coach we really are not going to be staying here right," of courses we are. Why are you scared "what no" OK then so everyone listen up all of you will be in groups for each cabins with mixed teams form different schools they get started.

Skipping to were everyone is in a group.

Kuroko pov:

Everyone's got in to there group while in my group I get the gom. I was happy I get to spend time with ex teams mates like old times in middle school when we had camping trip for a break from basketball.

As I look around my group is lively as before they changed,as I thinking to my self akashi-kun was standing next to me before telling every one to go to the cabins so we could arrange of who doing what in our group.

kise-kun came running to give me a hug and squeezed the air out of me saying we will be staying together like old time in middle school, kise-kun please let go I said trying to breathe. Kise let go of kuroko said akashi-kun with a commanding voice as kise-kun let go of me. Now everyone let's go inside to unpack get things ready before the sunset goes down. Everyone followed akashi-kun inside with who does what in the cabins like

Midorima -making beds

Aomine -making sure things are clean

Musarsakibara - cooking

Kise- cooking

Me and akashi-kun make sure we have everything we need.

When everyone was done doing the jobs they were asign to do then we had dinner eat and know were in bed ready to go to sleep from what we did to day and form the drive. Before we went to sleep kise-kun asked me tell a story, sorry kise-kun but I am to tired to tell one but I will tell one tomorrow I said will yawing OK kuroko-cchi he said and the others agreed too since everyone was too tired to do thing. While everyone fell into a sleeps dreamland they did not now that the next day no will be sleeping all night, about what will be coming soon the next night .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning some of the thing I Will distcrabring will be a little graphic in this story**_. _ **For this story will mostly be about kuroko telling it and when getting to ending it will switch to kuroko side again.**_

The next morning everyone woke up to raining and thundering outside as it looked like the cabin would disappear form one go from a lighting strike. As the morning went by as the boy were laying and playing board games since they couldn't go outside. Hey akashi-chii I am bored kise if you bored read a book or go play with one bored game, OK akashi-chii _sigh._ As kuroko came back from the kitchen kise went up to kuroko, hey kuroko-cchi want to play a game. Sorry kise-kun but no, but I can tell you the story you wanted yesterday. I think it good idea said Akashi-kun, what does everyone think I asked, everyone had agreed so we all went and sat down in a circle on the floor.  
OK, now that we are sitting down I tell you a story from the demonic book about stories. I will be telling you guy's a story called always watching. The story begins where a group of two teens were walking around a garage sale. Hey Rose look at this neckless aren't they cool, wow their so cool and their four of them too. I am getting them for us so when we all are some where far or some place. Then we can always have these with us whatever we go for a reminder of our friendship. Oh that so sweet Ava you always will be my friend even when I'm away some were. Come let's buy it and give the other two boys' the neckless. August what time are the girls be arriving asked max, the girls texted me saying that they will be arriving soon. So max when are you planning to tell the girls that we are thinking off going our separate ways for school. Well I plan to tell them today, what about you "I plan to tell them today too. I will miss you guys I mean all four off us know each other since kids, I ow what you mean. Ding dong went the doorbell. As max and August went to get the door their two best friends were waiting as the boys opened the door letting the girls come inside. When girls got in inside the they give the neckless to the boys that Ava bought and they started their little party of four.  
As for the three friends went home form end of their movie night, only August was left alone in the house since his parents were out. After he made sure everything was clean and he had grabbed the neckless that he got to day and put it on as he made himself get ready for bed.  
In the middle of the night all four neckless glowed as it released something out that was suppose be Lock a way and never to be seen again.  
The next night August had woken up for a noise for down the hall way. He slowly moved to his bedroom door as he heard the floor creek in the hall, as he opened the door gently wide enough to lookout to see if it was his parents but he saw no one. So August slowly crept down the hall to see who is it, as walking he felt as something was watching him. When he got down stairs to see no one, then him made his way back to his bedroom and got to back to bed when he saw something on his ceiling as a shadow looking creature was hanging on the ceiling of his room with red eyes and long sharp like fingers. The creature was right above him as it showed it super sharp teeth's and lounged at him. That night you could hear his screams as he been rapped apart and eaten, and the room had been dyed blood red by creature as it feasted on human. The only thing left of him was a bloody room and a body that looked like animal had eating his organ's out and bite marks of a half-eaten body that lad on the floor mingled their as the police had saw teen in the room some who saw him were frightened to see the body of a young teen.

 _ **Hope u like this page so far. :-)**_


End file.
